Veronica Sawyer
Veronica Sawyer was one of the main protagonists on the first season of Heathers. She is the 'good girl' at Westerburg High who has to deal with a vicious clique of 'Heathers' while struggling to make sense of her path in life. She is portrayed by Grace Victoria Cox. Biography As a child, Veronica would often play croquet with Betty Finn and Lucy McCord. One day in the spring of 2010, the three of them were playing at Betty's house. Whilst searching for a croquet ball in the woodland area at the end of the garden, Lucy teased Veronica by saying Veronica wasn't a good person. Lucy continued to provoke Veronica, causing Veronica to loose her temper and hit Lucy on the head with her croquet mallet. The blow to the head proved to be instantly fatal. Veronica returned to Betty in the garden and continued to play croquet. She knocked Betty's croquet ball into the woodland area, and the two of them went to find the ball, discovering Lucy's body. Veronica managed to get away with killing Lucy and the media dubbed the murderer as "The Croquet Killer". (She's Going to Cry, Our Love is God, Reindeer Games, Hot Probs) At Westerburg High School, Veronica was part of the 'Heathers' clique. She met JD, who had just transferred to Westerburg, who shared her dislike of the Heathers. One night, leader of the group Heather Chandler took Veronica to an art exhibition party. When Veronica accidentally embarrassed and then insulted Heather in front of Amita, an extremely popular and influential guest at the party, Heather vowed to ruin Veronica's social life when they returned to school. Later that night JD took her to Snappy Snack Shack to make up for the bad time Veronica had at the party. On the way home, he took her to Heather Chandler's house where they snuck in to play a prank on Heather. The prank backfired, however, resulting in Heather's accidental death. JD and Veronica decided to cover their tracks by framing Heather's death as a suicide. Unknown to them however, Heather survived. (Pilot) Heather then used the botched prank as leverage to blackmail Veronica and JD into doing her bidding until she was ready to return to school as the new 'face of suicide'. (She's Going to Cry) Fed up with JD's brooding nonchalance, Veronica went on a double date with Heather Duke and two handsome football players. When Ram Sweeney surprised Veronica with a romantic second date at Butcher's Bridge, JD tried to win her back by killing Ram to prove his love for her. (Date Rapes and AIDS Jokes) Veronica and JD then became completely infatuated with each other, and he gifted Veronica his mother's red scrunchie for her eighteenth birthday. Meanwhile, Betty Finn had some suspicions linking Veronica to an unsolved murder. She shared her suspicions with JD, fearing that he might be in danger. JD played along, luring her to Butcher's Bridge at night so he could get rid of her. When a jogger ran past them on the bridge, JD quickly kissed Betty as a cover. Unknown to them both, Veronica was driving nearby and saw the kiss out of context. When the jogger had left, JD continued his attack on Betty but he underestimated Betty's strength and she successfully fought him off and called the police. Veronica picked JD up, unhappy with how he handled the situation, and crashed her car to provide them both with an alibi for the evening. (Our Love is God) Frustrated by being treated as an accomplice, Veronica anonymously texted JD to pester him with the mounting evidence of his crime spree. Before revealing herself as the culprit, she used some explosives JD had hidden at Westerburg to blow up his car. (Reindeer Games) Personality Physical appearance Veronica has mid length, light brown hair and blue eyes. She wears almost exclusively blue, black and gray clothes. Many of her looks have insects incorporated into them, such as a scarab pin or butterfly print top. She often sports a monocle while writing in her diary. Appearances Quotes Trivia *She is half Jewish. (Pilot) *At one point, Veronica used to be a cheerleader. (Pilot) *She was a vegetarian, but later began eating meat. (Pilot, Do I Look Like Mother Teresa?, I'm a No-Rust-Build-up Man Myself) *Her 18th birthday is celebrated during the events of Our Love is God. *Her license plate reads "MAR 3189". (Our Love is God) **This is a reference to the release date of the original film; March 31, 1989. Gallery S01E01_Pilot_Still_15.jpg S01E01_Pilot_Still_17.jpg Heathers_1x04_First_Look.jpg Hot Probs.jpg Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Heathers Category:Season One Category:Deceased Characters Category:Westerburg Students